Relax
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: Relax don't do it. When you want to go to it. Relax don't do it. When you want to come. Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. The lyrics have nothing to do with this story, or maybe it does... Idk, you decide. Carter is a worry-wort and Horus is going to be a good god and help him relax. Corus baby!


Carter was in his room trying to get some sleep. His nerves were completely shot. Why? Tomorrow he was going on a date with Zia. Now he's gone on plenty of dates with her before, but now, he was taking her to a restaurant. A real, fancy, five-star restaurant... So, being the worry-wort that he is, he was over thinking everything.

What if she didn't like the place he chose? What if he wore the wrong thing? What should he wear? Should he bring some flowers? A box of chocolate? That wasn't really Zia... So what about a box of charms? What if she accidentally set herself on fire again? What if they were attacked? Should he conceal weapons? Was he really ready for this date? Should he cancel?

Carter groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright Carter," he muttered. "Calm down. Go to bed, maybe some sleep with help clear your head."

Ignoring the fact that he probably sounded insane right then, he climbed into bed and hoped that he would somehow know what to do when he woke up.

_You know what you need Carter?_

Carter gasped. _Horus?_

_The one and only._

_What? How? I thought the gods had decided to leave us alone?_

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think you kind of miss me._

Carter could hear the smugness in the god's voice and he bet that if he could see Horus, he would've seen a smirk on his face.

Truth was, he _did_ miss Horus, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how big an impact he had on him.

_Please. I just want to make sure that I'm not going to be blown to bits because you decided to break the rules._

_I am the Pharaoh of the gods. I can do what I want. And right now, I want to give my _favorite_ host some advice._

Carter groaned._ Not now Horus. I'm tired and exhausted. Let me go to sleep._

Horus completely ignored him and kept on going. _You need some action. I say we go out and fight some monsters._

_That has to be the stupidest idea ever! Why would I do that? And how exactly would that help me?_

_Hey! I'm trying to be helpful. When I get the jitters I fight and when I'm done, I feel renewed and refreshed. You and I are one in the same, so maybe it'll work for you too._

_No thank you. I'm just going to go back to bed. G'night._

_Carter..._

Silence.

_Carter?_

Carter tried to push Horus to the back of his mind, but the god was having none of it.

_Ok fine! No monster fighting. How about I help you relax by different means?_

_... Different how?_

_... I'll show you._

_How will-?_ But Carter's thought was never completed for a sudden flash of light left him feeling slightly disoriented.

"What the-?" Carter blinked a couple of times, to clear his sight. When he could finally see clearly, he saw Horus, in his human form, standing in front of him. He was wearing modern clothes and his normally bald head had dark hair that was short in the back but slightly longer in the front. His bangs were right above his almond shaped eyes, which were devoid of kohl, and his mismatched eyes sparkled with... something.

Carter couldn't tell what that look was, but he decided he didn't like it.

"Why are you in my room?" Carter asked, finally finding his voice.

Horus raised a single eyebrow in amusement. "You're room? Are sure about that?"

Carter furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. The room he was in was huge and had lots of weapons and depictions of battles everywhere. The bed he was laying on (in only his boxers) was soft, large, and made with plush blankets and silky sheets. The pillows were gigantic and definitely not the firm, _ba_-anchoring pillow he was used to.

Carter gulped. "Why am I in this room then?" he heard his voice crack slightly and cursed himself for being so timid.

"You are in my room because my means of getting you to relax will best be done in my room. Away from any distractions and prying eyes." he said the last couple words to himself. He couldn't help but glance hungrily at his prey's innocent and naive look.

Carter looked at Horus suspiciously. He definitely didn't like the look the god was giving him. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. His member, on the other hand, was slowly rising to attention. Carter gulped nervously.

"Turn over." Horus demanded and, though he hesitated, Carter followed the demand, desperate to hide his growing arousal.

Horus openly leered at the perfection that was in front of him. He'd been craving this body since he first glimpsed it while Carter was showering. He was lithe and tanned and had slight curves for hips. His brown hair was longer from when he had last seen him, reaching his neck in soft curls.

Horus stripped to his boxers and straddled Carter. Carter tensed and whimpered slightly.

Horus snapped a bottle of lotion into his hands and squirted some into his palm. Leaning forward he whispered huskily into Carter's ears. "Relax Carter. I'm not going to hurt you." _At least not too much._ He thought.

He started massaging his soon to be lover's back, congratulating himself on the idea of infusing a small dose of an aphrodisiac into the sheets. An aphrodisiac that only affects mortals.

Carter literally felt like he was turning into a pile of mush. Horus' hands were rubbing away all the hard, tense knots in his back.

Horus, noticing Carter's relaxed state, started moving his hands lower, trying to get a reaction out of him. He was rewarded not a second later when Carter let out a low moan.

Carter bit his lip to suppress another moan, not wanting Horus to realize how much this was affecting him...

All of a sudden he found himself on his back looking up into the lusty eyes of the war god.

He leant down and whispered, almost threateningly, "Don't you DARE suppress any sounds. I want to hear that voice of yours sing to the heavens." he bit down harshly onto Carter's neck and said boy whimpered.

Some part of Carter's mind was screaming that this was wrong and that he had to fight this, but the other part of him was leaning into the touch.

Rather suddenly, Carter felt cool air hit his nether regions and it took him a moment to register that he was now fully naked. The part of him that knew something was wrong started to take over and he began wriggling away from the hands.

Horus growled and grabbed Carter by the hips, holding him down and preventing any means of escape.

"Carter?" he growled, half in anger and half in lust. "Why are you trying to escape?"

"I d-don't want this!" he said.

"Oh Carter, don't worry. I said I will help you relax and I will. Once I'm done with you won't be able to recall your own name."

"N-No!" he moaned as the hands started moving again. This time towards his aching cock. "I h-have Zia-AH!"

Horus, once again, ignored him. Instead, he stroked Carter's cock and reveled in the loud moan that followed. As he continued his ministrations, curiosity got the best of him.

Looking into Carter's mind, he looked through his memories. When he exited, he felt like whooping with joy.

"Why Carter!" he said with glee. "You're a virgin!"

Carter felt his face heat up (if that was even possible) and opened his mouth to refute that idea. Just at that moment, however, Horus decided to grind down on Carter.

Said magician keened and bucked into the touch.

Horus brought his fingers down towards Carter's sensitive hole, circling it for a moment. Carter could feel the wetness from some sort of lubricant, but before he could question where it came from, that finger was inside him.

Carter gasped and instinctively tensed around the foreign object.

Pumping the finger in and out of his hole, Horus said, "You have to relax Carter. Tensing will only make this worse." He wriggled another thick finger into the hole and started scissoring it.

Carter hissed in pain. "Easy for -hah- you to s-say! Nngh, you don't h-hah- have a finger up y-your aaaassss- oh!" A third and final finger found its way inside the tight heat and it was all Carter could do to not hump those fingers.

Unfortunately, for his pride, Carter couldn't keep still and he found himself slowly, but surely grinding down on the fingers.

Horus watched Carter humping his fingers, getting more aroused by the second. Finally he ripped his own boxers off and removed his fingers. Carter whimpered at the loss rather pitifully.

Carter opened his eyes (When did he close them?) and gasped at the sight of the gods cock.

Horus smiled smugly. "You like what you see?"

Carter, not being able to take his eyes of the massive length, shook his head.

Horus was taken aback. "You don't like this?"

Carter, hearing the dejected tone of Horus, snapped his eyes to face. "No! I mean yes! I mean- I like it! It's just... well... it's so huge! I just don't see how it'll fit..." He bit his lips in anxiousness, imagining the pain that was sure to come if, and that's a big if, they manage to get that- that- monstrosity inside of him.

Horus chuckled, relieved that Carter was still willing to go on with this. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over this. Trust me, it'll fit and it'll feel amazing!"

Horus slicked up his dick with lube and lined his member up with Carter's twitching hole. Carter was a little nervous but he tentatively spread his legs wider to allow for better access. Horus moaned appreciatively and, gently, wiggled the blunt head into the warm hole.

He wanted to thrust his entire length inside of Carter at that second, but he restrained himself and took his time.

When he was about a quarter in he stopped and tried calming down Carter. He kissed away the tears that were streaming down the kid's face and he whispered words of encouragement in his ear.

Slowly, Carter allowed himself to relax. When he was ready he gave a short nod and a small smile.

Horus nodded and continued at his slow pace. When he was about half way in, Carter grew impatient and snapped his hips forwards, burying the cock to the hilt. Both he and Horus groaned at the feeling. Carter had never felt so... full in his life and it felt amazing. Horus, on the other hand, was thanking the heavens for blessing this boy with a wonderfully tight ass.

They stayed in that position for a while, just loving the new way they were connected.

Then Carter whispered a single demand. "Move."

Horus didn't even hesitate, pulling his cock out till only the head was in, before shoving it back in. He started a steady rhythm, not too fast, but not too slow and with just the right amount of power to have Carter screaming at the end of each thrust.

He slowed down some and tried searching for that wonderful spot that would have Carter screaming his name. He was rewarded a few moments later when Carter suddenly latched onto his back, arched, and screamed, and, sure enough, it was Horus' name that was leaving that perfect mouth.

With a newfound purpose, the war god continued to hit that spot at godly speeds, reducing Carter to a screaming, quivering mess.

He felt his release approaching and grabbed Carter's cock, squeezing and pulling it.

That proved to be too much for the mortal and, with a bellow of Horus' name, he came, his seed spraying all over Horus' and his chests.

When he came, he had, unknowingly, clenched down on Horus' cock, bringing the god with him over the edge. Hot, sticky cum shot into him searing his insides and marking him as property of Horus. Not that he knew that, but Horus did and it just made his release all the more sweeter.

Carter went completely limp as he tried to remember his name. He was brought out of his thoughts by a (still hard) cock probing his insides.

"What?" he managed to mumble.

Horus grinned maliciously. "I'm a god, Carter. I have enough stamina to last me for another ten or so rounds. The only question is, can you keep up?"

Carter looked up at the smug god and, before he realized he was doing it, he had flipped the god over. Where did the strength come from? Carter may never know. What he did know was that he was in for a rough night, but for now he smiled.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." he said, lifting himself up and letting gravity bring him down.

* * *

**Hello! I hope all y'all liked this. Lol. I'm never going to get over that pluralizing y'all thing. Y'all is already pluralized. Why are we making it more pluralized? Oh well.**

**So yea this is my first time writing for the Kane Chronicles fandom but my fifth time writing smut. I have been wanting to do something like this for a while, but I could never get any inspiration. So I would amuse myself by reading the Corus stories created by** _CuzI'mBatman_ **(which is, by far, the most awesome username ever!) and that only keeps me amused for so long. I have read basically every one of her Corus stories not once, not twice, but THRICE times. Then, a few nights ago, I was trying to sleep when this bad boy came to me. It was so awesome that I took out my kindle and wrote part of it down so I wouldn't forget. Now let me tell all y'all (XD) something. If I had gotten caught I would've been beaten bloody and all my technology would have been confiscated, some for a few months and others for forever. So I was, literally, laying my life on the line for you Corus fans.**

**Now, as I was typing this, another idea came to mind. Now I'm not sure if you guys might find this interesting or not so I'm just going to write the idea down and see what you guys think.**

_Basically, Carter is now eighteen and he and Zia found themselves an apartment. They moved their stuff into it and won't be going to college until another month. After a while, Carter starts to notice that Zia is hinting for them to take the next step, and why not? They have an apartment all to themselves and they don't have anything else to worry about. Except, Carter has no idea what to do. So, one day, Zia gets called out to do some magician stuff and will be gone for two days. She hints that she's expecting some sex when she gets back. Carter freaks out. Then, out of nowhere, Horus appears and claims he can help Carter out. How? He turns him into a girl! Masturbation and sex follows._

**There will obviously be more to it than that, but that's the gist of it._ W_ould all y'all be interested in that? It's still Corus and Carter is still a boy, it's just that it's het sex instead of gay sex. So let me know what you think by dropping a review.**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Luvs Ya**  
**PhRenatoh**


End file.
